Las aventuras de Sargas y Milo
by Melissia
Summary: Sargas de Serpens es el maestro de Milo de Escorpio, y éstas son algunas de sus aventuras mientras duró el entrenamiento por parte del caballero de plata. Spin-Off de "Serket, la diosa Escorpión". Historia a base de capítulos independientes entre sí.


_**¡Buenas!**_

 _ **Como algunos sabrán, tengo un fic en el que pongo como protagonista a Milo desde que era pequeño hasta que consigue la armadura de Escorpio. Este fic es "Serket, la diosa Escorpión".**_

 _ **Pues bien, algunos me han pedido que si podría hablar un poco más de la relación entre su maestro, Sargas de Serpiente o Serpens y él.**_

 _ **Cada capítulo será una historia de su entrenamiento en la isla de Milos, independiente cada una de las demás. No es necesario leer el otro fic, ya que son minihistorias, muchas de ellas que descarté del original porque si no, hubiera alargado demasiado. Algunas serán con un corte más cómico, otras más de aventuras y otras más dramáticas, dependiendo del contexto. Son capítulos en sí mismos, no continúan en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Así pues, este fic es una colección de pequeñas aventuras que les suceden a Sargas y Milo. Indicaré la edad del caballero de Escorpio en cada capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Espero que os gusten!**_

 _ ****Nota: los personajes que no pertenecen a Saint Seiya son OC míos, tales como Sargas de Serpens, Segin de Cassiopea, Polidamas, etc****_

 _ **El dibujo que ilustra este fic se titula "Sargas and Milo", que me lo hizo una artista amiga, Tuhis o Shoy. Podéis encontrarla en deviantart como Shoy y en Tumblr como Tuhis.**_

* * *

 **Limpieza extrema**

Tras una buena comida, la sobremesa en la isla de Milo de antojaba demasiado tranquila como para hacer nada. No solo era el calor, que en aquella época atizaba con fuerza, sino porque los duros entrenamientos que realizaba Sargas con su alumno se adelantaban hasta el alba.

Por ello, el pequeño Milo de nueve años, cayó rendido sobre la mesa de mosaico del patio, sin terminar la historia que su fantasía imaginaba con la multitud de animalitos de plástico desparramados.

Cerca de allí, Polidamas barría con fruición los restos que soltaba la inmensa parra que daba sombra al atrium. Se acercó a la fuente, con la réplica de la Venus de Milo, y observó que dentro del agua había un pez un poco extraño.  
Lo recogió entre sus dedos, solo para percatarse que era de plástico. El sirviente lanzó una mirada donde dormitaba Milo y sacudió la cabeza, acercándose a la mesa y depositando el juguete con los demás.

Prosiguió con la tarea de limpieza, hasta que se acercó a una de las paredes encaladas. Escuchó un crujido extraño bajo sus alpargatas y al levantar el pie, vio que había hecho trizas una pintura de cera para niños. Al observar más detenidamente la pared, un feroz dinosaurio pintado del mismo color que la cera.

Polidamas emitió un gruñido de disgusto y barrió los restos de pintura, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se hallaba el maestro de Milo y su señor.

Sargas, caballero de plata de Serpens, leía el periódico reclinado en una tumbona de mimbre, mientras devoraba un pedazo de sandía.

Tras comerse la fruta, lanzó los restos al cubo de basura, errando en el tiro y quedando la corteza tirada en el suelo.  
—Casi…— murmuró el hombre, recogiendo de nuevo el periódico que tenía entre las manos, sin hacer ademán de incorporarse para recoger y depositar los restos en el lugar adecuado.

Tras ser testigo de esto, Polidamas arrojó la escoba al suelo, bufando. El sonido provocó que Milo despertara sobresaltado de la siesta provocando que sus bracitos se agitaran y los juguetes que tenía encima cayeran con un estruendo al suelo.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!— recriminó Sargas a su sirviente, señalando a su discípulo— ¿No podías dejar la escoba sin hacer ruido? Con lo que cuesta que se quede tranquilo…

Pero al levantar la vista hacia Polidamas, este se hallaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Estaba realmente cabreado.  
—Sois unos guarreras— respondió el sirviente, señalando tanto al maestro como al discípulo—. Tengo que estar limpiando continuamente todo lo que ensuciáis, porque no os da la gana de facilitarme el trabajo. ¿Tanto te cuesta levantarte y arrojar los restos de fruta al cubo, en lugar de lanzarlos como si estuvieras jugando al baloncesto?— preguntó a Sargas—. O tú, Milo, que dejas todos tus juguetes y pinturas por toda la casa…

—Tampoco es para tanto— musitó el caballero de Serpens, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y acomodándose en la tumbona—; y al fin y al cabo esta es tu tarea, nosotros estamos reventados de entrenar…

Polidamas gruñó ante tal frase.  
—¡Pues yo no pienso limpiar más hasta que vosotros no ensuciéis menos! Vergüenza debería de darte, darle tan mal ejemplo a tu pupilo— recriminó el sirviente, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. El día que venga una mujer a esta casa saldrá de ella espantada por la suciedad y el desorden que dejáis a vuestro paso.

—¡Aquí no entrará ninguna niña!— alzó la voz Milo, mientras apañaba con sus brazos la pila de animales.  
—¡Pues Segin mismamente!— respondió Polidamas, mirando a Sargas—. Esta mañana el cartero trajo un telegrama de ella, y dice que la semana que viene vendrá a vernos— dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo y blandiéndolo delante del caballero de plata, quien se apresuró a cogerla, pero el sirviente la retiró hábilmente de su vista.  
—Oye, que esa carta es para mí— se quejó el maestro—; no cotillees mis cosas.  
Polidamas alzó una ceja.  
—Iba dirigido a los tres, con lo cual yo estoy incluido.  
Ante el descuido del sirviente, los dedos de Sargas se apropiaron del telegrama y comenzó a leer con detalle el papel. Según leía una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, pero súbitamente su faz empalideció.  
—Polidamas…¿cuándo recibiste este telegrama?  
—Esta mañana, ¿por qué?— preguntó el sirviente.  
—Porque si este telegrama ha llegado hoy…pero la fecha de emisión fue hace justo una semana…

Rápidamente, Polidamas recuperó el pedazo de papel de entre los dedos de Sargas y releyó el papelito.  
—Es verdad…¿y cómo es que me lo entregan hoy?— exclamó indignado— Maldito servicio de correos…  
Intrigado ante lo que estaba escuchando, Milo se acercó a los dos hombres y cogió el telegrama leyéndolo en voz alta.  
—Dice Segin que viene el domingo por la tarde, que ha cogido el barco de las nueve la mañana que parte desde el Pireo hasta Adamantas— dijo sonriente, al ser consciente de que volvería a ver a la amazona.  
—Hoy es domingo— musitó Polidamas mirando a Sargas.  
—Y si partió en el de las nueve de la mañana…— prosiguió el maestro empalideciendo aún más.  
—Eso significa que estará a punto de llegar al puerto de Adamantas…—añadió el sirviente.  
—¡O a lo mejor ya ha llegado!— exclamó el pequeño de los tres, el único que se alegraba por la visita de la mujer— ¡Vamos a recogerla al puerto!— pidió Milo, tirando de la camiseta de su maestro, quien se escabulló rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

—¡De eso nada!— gritó Polidamas— ¡A limpiar toda la mierda que no habéis querido limpiar en todo este tiempo! No quiero que Segin se lleve una mala impresión de su visita. ¡Y esto va por ti!— dijo aporreando la puerta del baño— Sal de ahí, que tenemos que limpiar.

—¡Tengo que ducharme primero! Apesto del entrenamiento— gritó desde dentro Sargas, abriendo el grifo de la bañera. Por respuesta, Polidamas desatrancó la puerta y sacó al caballero de Serpiente a rastras, completamente desnudo.  
—¡En fila los dos!— gritó el sirviente. Sargas se quedó perplejo y Milo se fijó en la anatomía de su maestro. Se miró su propia entrepierna y después desvió los ojos a los del caballero de plata.  
—¿Con la trompa tan grande meas más lejos?— preguntó su alumno.  
—¡Y más cantidad!— respondió orgulloso su maestro, por lo que Polidamas arreó sendos capones a ambos y entregó una toalla al mayor, quien envolvió su cintura.

—Habrase visto— gruñó el sirviente, entregándole a Sargas la escoba y el recogedor a Milo—. Bien, vamos a colaborar conmigo en la limpieza, ya que Segin estará a punto de llegar. Mientras yo preparo la fregona quiero que terminéis de barrer el patio. Milo, quiero que toda la fauna de plástico que tienes esparcida por toda la casa quede bien recogida en su lugar y Sargas, después vas a ir a hacer tu cama y limpiar a fondo el cuarto de baño que está hecho una pocilga, de toda la tierra y el polvo que traéis. Cuando terminéis, os daré más tareas.

—Sí señor— dijeron los aludidos, alzando la mano a la frente a modo de saludo militar y rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra.

El pequeño de los dos comenzó a rebuscar en todos los sitios donde recordaba haber dejado alguno de sus muñecos y fue recogiéndolos en su camiseta, que la estiraba a modo de red.

Por su parte, Sargas barría con fuerza el patio, levantando una inmensa polvareda. Cada vez que detectaba un animal de plástico, llamaba a su alumno quien corría a rescatar su preciado juguete.  
Barriendo se hallaba cuando al llegar a un pilar vio una enorme araña colgando del borde de la viga de madera. Sargas dio un respingo y arreó un manotazo al arácnido, pero el animalito se balanceó en el hilo y regresó hacia el hombre, estampándose contra su frente. Emitió un grito y atrapó a la araña en su puño para luego arrojarla contra el suelo.  
—¡Maldita seas!— bufó indignado.

Milo alzó la vista y se acercó para ver qué había sucedido cuando vio el bicho en el suelo y lo recogió entre sus manitas.  
—¡Gracias por encontrar a Aracne!— exclamó contento el niño—. Pensaba que la había perdido…  
Su maestro abrió los ojos como platos y le arrebató la araña de las manos, para percatarse de que era otro juguete de su discípulo. El muñeco tenía atado del abdomen un hilo de nylon, ahora roto gracias a él.  
—¿Para esto malgastas el hilo de pescar?— gruñó Sargas disgustado ante la bromita de su alumno, pero al escuchar a Polidamas llamarle, giró la cabeza asustado.  
—¿Estás barriendo o creando una tormenta de polvo?— gritó el sirviente, al notar que había suciedad por todos los rincones— ¡No barras levantando tanto la escoba, que estás esparciendo toda la guarrería por doquier! Trae aquí— dijo arrebatándole la escoba y enseñándole a realizar la tarea adecuadamente.

Mientras los dos mayores se hallaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre cómo realizar la limpieza del patio, Milo seguía buscando a sus animales. Sus ojos turquesas detectaron un rabo largo verde colgando de una maceta, de aquellas dispuestas en la pared.  
El pequeño recordó que había dejado allí un lagarto de plástico, para que hiciera compañía a una lagartija auténtica que una vez divisó trepando por el muro.  
Arrastró una silla cercana, pero era demasiado baja y sus dedos rozaban la cola del muñeco, por lo que el niño fue en busca de algo que le permitiera recuperarlo.  
Atisbó el recogedor y usando el mango a modo de pértiga intentó arrastrar el lagarto, con tan mala fortuna que del golpe quebró la maceta y todo el contenido se desparramó por la pared y el suelo, creando un estruendo.

Los dos hombres dejaron de discutir inmediatamente y vieron a Milo rebuscando entre la tierra su juguete.  
—Encontré otro— dijo alzando su preciado objeto entre las manos.  
—Lo mato— siseó Sargas al ver el percal que había realizado el niño, al tiempo que se dirigía a por él, pero Polidamas lo sujetó del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

Finalmente, el sirviente recogió los restos de tierra y la maceta rota, al tiempo que indicaba al caballero de plata que abriera la manguera para limpiar el patio con agua.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro de la desesperación, Sargas hizo lo que le indicaba el otro hombre y abrió el grifo. El agua tardaba en salir, pero finalmente comenzó a salir un chorro suave con el que empezó a empapar el patio, desviando la suciedad hasta el registro.

—Me encargaré de fregar el baño entonces— informó Polidamas, dejando a maestro y discípulo en el patio.

Una vez fuera de su vista, el caballero de Serpiente recogió un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por todo el patio.  
—Milo— dijo llamando a su pupilo—, ven y ve echándome agua mientras limpio.  
El pequeño recogió la manguera y decidió que aquel chorro no era lo suficientemente potente, por lo que se dirigió al grifo y lo abrió al máximo con lo cual comenzó a moverse por la fuerza del agua, sacudiendo agua por todos lados.  
—¡Deja de mover tanto la manguera!— gritó Sargas al sentir el agua desviándose de donde estaba él.  
Su discípulo capturó al fin la goma, pero se le escurrió entre las manos y el chorro dio directo a su maestro, calándolo de cabeza a los pies.

Sargas resopló mientras retiraba el agua de su rostro. Se giró y vio a su alumno asustado, a pesar de que había ido corriendo a bajar la potencia del grifo.  
—¿No decías que querías bañarte?— acertó a decir el pequeño, emitiendo una risa nerviosa.

Sin responder a esa pregunta, el caballero de plata arrojó el cepillo al suelo y fue tras su alumno, quien salió corriendo para esquivarle.  
Por el camino, Milo saltó el cubo donde estaba apilando sus juguetes, pero Sargas no lo esquivó y el contenido del mismo se desparramó por el suelo.  
—¡Ven aquí!— gritó furioso Sargas, corriendo tras el pequeño, quien se escabullía rápidamente.

Polidamas se llevó una mano a la cara y resopló angustiado, escuchando como se rompían más cosas y los gritos de su señor hacia el niño, aparte del estruendo que generaba Milo correteando por todas las estancias de la casa con tal de evitar que su maestro le atrapara.

Al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, el sirviente abrió y ante él se presentó la amazona de Cassiopea.  
—Buenas tardes Polidamas, cuánto tiempo sin verte— saludó sonriente la mujer rubia, quien abrió los ojos al escuchar lo mismo que oía el sirviente—. ¿Qué está pasando?— exclamó asustada.  
—Lo de siempre— respondió Polidamas con una mueca de disgusto—, a la hora de limpiar se ensucia aún más.

La guerrera se retiró la máscara de su rostro y llamó a su compañero y a Milo, quienes frenaron en seco cuando vieron a la muchacha junto a Polidamas.

Milo tenía algunos rasguños de las carreras que había pegado, pero Sargas apareció ante la mujer completamente desnudo y empapado de agua.

Con Segin ruborizada y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, Polidamas aprovechó para lanzar a su señor el trapo con el que estaba limpiando.

—Al menos tápate las vergüenzas…


End file.
